


Drawing on walls

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post TLJ, seriously, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: The resistance finds a new Hideout, one with large walls and a lot of hope.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Drawing on walls

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this on my computer and I wondered why it was on the naughty step and not with its siblings on this series.   
> Mistakes may be found, English is not my native language
> 
> I don't own anything

“Alright that was the last one!” Poe shouts in the large room of the cave they’re settling in. 

Finn looks up from the weapons he was cleaning and stares at all the boxes the Resistance have taken out of the Millennium Falcon. They never had such equipment since D’Qar! With a relieved smile, he winks at his friend and new General of the Resistance as Poe goes to talk with Leia. 

Maybe this place can be a real hide-out for the Resistance. Sure, they lack tech and ships, but as long as they’re hidden, nothing can stop them to rebuild everything from scratch.

Finn stands up with a groan, sore from having stayed too much motionless, and he leaves the weapons to the other soldiers. He already fixed a few ones, they can do the rest without him. He wants to talk to Rey, he hadn’t really talked to her since they escaped Crait, and he misses her. He has missed her every hour she was far away. Not that he can tell her that, no, she’s too strong, independent and stubborn to hear him rambling about something as stupid as  _ love _ , or… 

“Have someone seen Rey?” He asks aloud.

“Yeah,” someone replies absentmindedly while checking the boxes. “She went a little further in the caves, to explore.” The man raises his head and frowns. “Now that I think about it, it was quite a few hours ago.” 

A few hours?? Finn thanks him quickly and grabs his blaster to rush to the back of the cave. They knew there was several branches leading deeper underground at the back of the cave, but no one actually raised the idea of going exploring these ones. What if something happened to her?? What if she got hurt and couldn’t call anybody?? He distantly hears the beeps of BB-8 and Finn eventually slows down to wait for the little droid. He’s afraid for Rey too. After a quick check to make sure BB-8 can actually go down the path, they both look for Rey. 

“Rey?” Finn shouts in the deep caves, much narrower than the main one. His voice echoes around and he cringes, hoping the walls are sturdy enough not to crumble. “Rey!” He tries again. 

“I’m here!” Rey’s voice answers his calls a little further away. Finn allows himself to breath, and BB beeps with a cheer. 

“There you are!” He says once he reaches her. She’s in a large chamber where they can both walk freely. She has put her spotlight on the ground, lighting the entire grotto with mesmerizing light effect and shadowy forms. When Finn turns to look at Rey, he can see white and green smears on her cheeks, and he frowns. 

“Well? What’s happening?” Rey asks, her smile fading in front of his somber expression. “Something happened?” 

“What? No! No, I was…  _ we were  _ worried about where you were. That’s all… What’s that on your face?” 

Rey wipes her cheeks with a little laugh that awakens butterflies in Finn’s stomach. 

“That’s nothing! Well… Yes, that’s something, look! I found little colored stones that leave traces on the walls!” 

“... Chalk?” 

“Oh so that’s what it’s called! I never saw something like that before!” And Rey laughs again. 

Finn raises his eyes to the walls. It’s almost nonexistent because of the lack of light, but it’s there. Drawings on the walls. Green hills and little puffy clouds. Maz’s Castle drawn by memory on the rock, and the lake extending until there’s no place anymore. It’s messy and unsure, but to Finn’s eyes it’s beautiful. It’s free art, just a thought taking form without rules, the carelessness of a child who doesn’t care if it’s well made or realistic. It’s just… there. A dream needing to take form. Finn takes the spotlight to follow the traces on the walls, look at them better. 

“Well?” Rey asks, and she sounds shy.

“That’s beautiful!” Finn exclaims without a second thought. “It’s Takodana, right? Maz? I love it!” He turns toward her. “Where did you find chalk?” 

“Oh, I found them a little further into the caves, in an abandoned camp. There’s no sign of life around, so I thought… I could take them, you know? The rest is rotten, but they were protected in a little metallic case so the water couldn’t reach it. I have blue, green, white, yellow, orange, pink, red.” She laughs as BB chirps at all the colors.

“Keep them, then.” He looks at the drawing again. “That’s a lot of green.” 

Rey stands next to him, looking at her work too. Their shoulders brush for a second before the takes a step ahead to touch the wall. Now Finn’s gaze is entirely on her.

“I never thought I could have a favorite color. It wasn’t important. But… Seeing Takodana, then D’Qar and Ach-To… Yeah, green is definitely my favorite color. Maybe because I had the chance to associate it with hope? With life, too. You know? As long as there’s green in the galaxy, then there’s hope, no matter how hard we get hit.” 

Finn reaches closer to her and lowers the spotlight to make sure he doesn’t blind Rey. She’s so beautiful when she’s at peace, when she’s smiling, with her traces of colors on her cheeks and her hair free on her shoulders. She turns to him with a bright smile and plays with the box of chalks.

“And you, Finn? What’s your favorite color?” 

“You are,” he says without thinking. He blushes when he realizes what he just said, but he doesn’t back away.

Rey’s eyes widen and she blushes too, then she scoffs. “Oh, stop it,” she says. There’s sadness on her face now. Before she can step away Finn grabs her hand.

“But I mean it! Every color that’s part of you, I love it, Rey! Okay, that’s… that sounds  _ cheesy _ , but… As long as you’re here, then there’s hope. For me. I like everything about you, even the annoying part where you push everyone aside. I like the way the sun reflects on your hair, I like the pinkish color of your cheeks when you laugh... I could stare at you like a creep all day and never get tired of it.” He lets go of her hand with a sigh. She doesn’t move. Finn looks at the drawings again. They need to be finished, they lack something, but they are really beautiful, even up close where all the mistakes are visible. They’re beautiful because they’re Rey’s. Eventually Finn looks at Rey again, her face is red under the light. “I love you Rey.” 

The entire stone chamber is silent for a moment, only disturbed by the droid’s discreet whistling of confusion. But then suddenly Rey gets closer to Finn and raises his head between her hands to kiss him. As she closes her eyes Finn keeps them open with surprise as he stares at Rey’s face so close to his, and he can feel her lips so sweet against his own! Her fingers are spreading chalks against his cheeks and the grains are scratching his skin and making it feel tingly, but he loves it all the same. After a few seconds of processing he kisses Rey back and he laughs against her mouth, relieved and confused and happy at the same time. BB-8 beeps furiously against them, not understanding what’s happening, but he backs down and whistles after he realizes no one is listening to him. Rey stops kissing Finn but she stays really close as he has his back against the wall and is probably ruining the drawings. She talks softly, only a whisper against Finn’s mouth as their breath cross. 

“I love you too, Finn. I love you too, I just thought… I was…” She stops talking, looks at his eyes as hers well up with tears. She laughs a little. “Sorry, I’m too sensitive, it’s terrible.” 

“No, don’t,” Finn says. “You’re perfect.” He puts his forehead against hers. “You’re definitely my favorite color in the galaxy.” 

They both laugh at this cheesy comment and they step away from the wall. Finn gasps when he sees he was erased the half bottom of the castle.

“I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make a new one,” Rey says. “I was thinking about decorating the main cave.” 

Finn thinks about it. “That would be great. And then everyone could draw a little something!” 

“Hey, that’s amazing! Come on, let’s bring the idea to Poe and Leia!” 

Rey grabs his hand and drags him behind her, and she urges BB to the entrance of the chamber. Finn barely has time to take the spotlight back, but he follows her without an hesitation. He looks at her as she leads the way, and yes he’s in love. He’s in love, and he’s loved back by the most amazing woman of the galaxy. Smiling, charming, fierce. Lovely, full of life and hope.

He’s going to try and get her a green coat. That will suit her so well. 


End file.
